Temps sombres
by LusM
Summary: PAS DE SLASH ! Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres reparaît, il faut se tenir prêt... Un OS que je dédie à ma meilleure amie.


Un homme tout vêtu de noir se glissait silencieusement en direction du château, dans la pénombre nocturne. En fait, il ressemblait plus à une ombre qu'à un homme véritablement. Lorsqu'il marchait, il ne produisait pas un seul bruit. Ses yeux onyx scrutaient les alentours d'un regard perçant, comme si une menace constante planait au-dessus de lui. Il était presque impossible de le voir, même de remarquer sa présence.

Parvenu aux portes du château, il s'arrêta, s'empara du marteau et frappa trois coups secs. Il les entendit résonner à l'intérieur et bientôt un homme au visage ridé avec de petits yeux malveillants vint lui ouvrir. Un chat se faufila entre ses pieds.

« Bonsoir Rusard, salua le visiteur d'un ton froid. J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. »

Rusard s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, puis referma les lourdes portes derrière lui. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un grand hall.

« Je vais avertir le directeur de votre arrivée, Pr. Rogue » déclara Rusard.

Celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention, et Rusard partit d'un pas clopinant, suivi de Miss Teigne. Severus Rogue rabattit le capuchon de sa cape sur ses épaules et attendit. Il était quelque peu énervé, la rentrée des classes était dans trois semaines et il avait du travail avant cela. Dumbledore n'était vraiment pas sérieux de le convoquer à ce moment précis.

« Monsieur le directeur vous attend, annonça Rusard en revenant. »

Sans même le voir, Rogue passa devant lui d'un pas vif pour s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du château. Il semblait savoir exactement où il allait, malgré l'allure de labyrinthe de ces couloirs. Ses pas le menèrent bientôt devant deux gargouilles au regard moqueur.

« Le mot de passe ! » ordonna l'une d'elle en ricanant.

Le professeur râla contre lui-même : il ne connaissait pas le nouveau mot de passe du directeur et ne l'avait pas demandé à Rusard. Dans sa convocation, Dumbledore lui avait bien spécifié que le mot de passe avait changé, mais n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le lui révéler. Ce qui lui posait à présent problème. Et il n'avait certes pas le temps de passer en revue toutes les sucreries qui existaient.

Bien décidé à ne pas rester ici toute la nuit, Rogue se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

« Black ! s'exclama-t-il en grimaçant. Peut-on savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

Je te retourne la question, répondit Sirius Black d'un ton énervé.

Je travaille ici.

En plein août ? demanda l'ancien bagnard d'un ton sarcastique.

Je suis convoqué par Dumbledore, sûrement pour le travail.

Bien sûr.

Je t'ai posé une question.

Hum ?

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Je suis convoqué par Dumbledore » répondit Sirius avec un sourire faussement aimable.

Rogue s'arrêta net. Qu'est-ce qui était encore passé par la tête du célèbre directeur ? Avait-il décidé de leur donner une mission commune pour l'Ordre du Phénix ? Voldemort était pratiquement au sommet de son pouvoir et il était impossible de compter sur le Ministère.

L'année précédente, Harry Potter était rentré en annonçant le retour du terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres et le professeur s'était préparé à ce qui allait suivre. Mais certainement pas à travailler avec Black ! Il ne fallait pas exagérer, tout de même !

« Bon » tenta-t-il d'un ton calme. « Sais-tu _quel_ est le mot de passe ?

Parce que tu ne le connais pas ? s'alarma Black. »

Ne pas s'énerver, surtout. Rester. Calme. Le plus possible.

« _Si c'est possible_ » pensa Rogue avec agacement.

« Très. Bien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester toute la nuit ici, surtout en ta compagnie. Alors, je vais rentrer chez moi tranquillement et si tu croises Dumbledore, tu pourras lui dire que ça ne m'amuse pas du tout de me déplacer pour rien.

Et moi ? répliqua Sirius. Je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer chez moi ? Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que je vais veiller ici toute la nuit pour voir si Dumbledore passe dans le coin.

Pourquoi pas ? ricana Rogue. Je te vois trrrès bien en _chien_ de garde.

Si tu veux lui dire quelque chose, à Dumbledore, tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher toi-même.

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! déclara quelqu'un d'une voix forte alors que Severus allait répliquer. »

Albus Dumbledore se tenait derrière Sirius, un air grave sur le visage. Il se déplaça rapidement en direction des gargouilles et murmura :

« Sucettes au sang. »

Les gargouilles s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une ouverture donnant sur un escalier en colimaçon. Le directeur entra et se mit à monter les marches. Après s'être lancé un dernier regard meurtrier, les deux hommes le suivirent.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent en haut des marches, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci s'assit derrière son bureau et leur indiqua des chaises. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, le vieil homme soupira.

« Si je vous ai convoqués ce soir, commença-t-il, c'est pour vous parler de la réapparition de Lord Voldemort et de ce qu'elle implique. »

Rogue eut un tic à ce nom, qui fit s'installer un rictus moqueur sur le visage de Sirius.

« Messieurs, continua Dumbledore, il faut que vous compreniez que vos querelles incessantes et immatures n'ont plus leur place en cette période de trouble. Voldemort est revenu, Cornélius Fudge dresse le Ministère contre nous et l'Ordre connaît quelques… difficultés, notamment la réaction violente – quoique pas totalement inattendue – du jeune Percy Weasley. Vous allez maintenant devoir travailler ensemble, dans le même but. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vos missions – Sirius grimaça au mot « mission », ayant pour devoir de rester inactif – ne vous obligent pas à vous côtoyer souvent. Vous pouvez faire un effort en ce qui concerne vos relations…

Pardon ! s'énerva Rogue. J'ai déjà serré la main de cet incapable, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à accepter de faire ami-ami avec lui !

Il ne s'agit pas de cela, répliqua doucement Dumbledore, mais de calmer des tensions qui règnent inutilement au sein de l'Ordre, alors que des affaires bien plus sérieuses doivent être traitées. »

Il s'interrompit. Les deux anciens camarades de classe se dévisageaient avec hargne, en face de lui. Il se sentit tout d'un coup empli d'une grande lassitude. Comment faire comprendre à ces deux hommes restés en enfance que la survie de la communauté sorcière comptait plus que des chamailleries datant de plus de vingt ans ?

« Vous ne nous avez pas convoqués uniquement pour nous dire cela, demanda finalement Rogue, et Dumbledore crut percevoir une menace dans sa voix.

Non, en effet, répondit le directeur. Comment cela se passe-t-il auprès de Voldemort ?

Il a plusieurs plans, mais je n'ai pas accès à tous, répondit Rogue. Pour l'instant, il les garde pour lui. Même la mégère folle Lestrange n'a connaissance d'aucun d'entre eux, c'est pour dire ! Je pense cependant qu'il prépare quelque chose. Il faudrait redoubler de vigilance au Ministère. Cependant, cet incapable de Fletcher ne me semble pas être la personne la plus qualifiée pour ce genre de mission.

J'y avais déjà réfléchi et je pense effectivement que je vais l'envoyer autre part, dit pensivement Dumbledore.

Il faudrait changer de garde régulièrement, tous les un ou deux jours, continua le professeur en potions.

Je vois. Très bien. Sirius, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez l'intention de sortir de temps en temps. Comprenez bien qu'il n'en est **pas question** ! Même sous votre forme animagus. Si vous étiez repéré, nous aurions de sérieux problèmes. M'avez-vous bien compris ?

Ok ! s'agaça Sirius, qui détestait l'oisiveté dans laquelle il était obligé de rester. Je resterai tranquille.

Croyez bien que ce n'est pas pour mon bon plaisir que je vous impose cela, mais la moindre erreur pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

Bien, conclut le directeur. Messieurs, je crois que l'on s'est tout dit. N'oubliez pas mes recommandations et pensez que vous jouez chacun un rôle majeur dans cette guerre. »

Sirius ne voyait rien de capital dans son rôle – ou justement, son absence de rôle -. Il hocha cependant la tête, comme Rogue. Il ne pouvait ici se permettre le moindre écart et il le savait. Les deux hommes prirent congé et s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Dumbledore soupira en caressant la tête emplumée de son Phénix. Les temps étaient durs et incertains. L'ennemi était partout à la fois et on ne pouvait savoir à qui se fier. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'étaient ses doutes quant à un certain Survivant, comme les sorciers se plaisaient à appeler le garçon. Harry Potter, quinze ans, orphelin, sorcier moyen. Le jeune homme n'avait pas la force de lutter contre tout ce qui arrivait. Il avait peu de chances de résister longtemps s'il n'était pas bien entouré.

Dumbledore fut soudain envahi par une émotion bien connue, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps : la peur.


End file.
